


Superhuman Samurai Gridman

by BlakeShelton93



Category: Big Bad Beetleborgs (TV), Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, The Flash (TV 2014), 電光超人グリッドマン | Denkou Choujin Gridman
Genre: Evil Twins, Fantasy, Kaiju, Mecha, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeShelton93/pseuds/BlakeShelton93
Summary: The evil Kilokahn and his twin brother live inside computer circuits. With the help of Malcolm Frink and Alexis Kerib, they create kaiju monsters to attack electronic systems. The four join forces against Gridman and his counterpart Servo, while Alexis attempts to reclaim Akane, whether she likes it or not. SSSS/Gridman crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

"This pitiful prison of yours can't hold me forever, Gridman," Alexis spoke into the empty void. "I will escape this wretched place and reclaim Akane. Then you will be made to suffer for this indignity. One by one, you will all die. And my dear Akane will be forced to watch as I slaughter each and every one of her fragile creations."

"So, we have another guest here after all, meat thing." A voice Alexis didn't recognize spoke from the void.

"Who said that?" Alexis asked, "Show yourself." Alexis demanded.

"If you insist." A being with a similar appearance to Alexis materialized in the void, a purple-colored mist overtook the air as he appeared.

"Who, or what, are you?" Alexis asked.

"Allow me, ahem... Allow **us** to introduce ourselves..."

"Us?" Alexis asked.

"I am Kilokahn, subjugator of the digital world! Conquer of systems! And much like you, trapped here against my own will!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Kilokahn? You overinflated clod." Someone else from the void spoke.

"Ah, Malcolm meat thing, I was getting to your introduction," Kilokahn replied.

"Yes, after you finished singing your own praises, of course," Malcolm said.

"Who is this arrogant little fleshling?" Alexis asked, Malcolm smirked.

"Malcolm Frink at your service, Mr....?" Malcolm paused.

"Kerib, Alexis Kerib." He answered.

"Well then, Mr. Alexis Kerib, what my dear friend Kilokahn here was no doubt getting to were the circumstances of how we came to be trapped here, in this prison, this empty void full of nothingness. It's actually quite a tale," Malcolm chuckled. "Shall I tell him, or do you want to do the honors yourself, Kilokahn?"

"By all means, be my guest, meat thing." Kilokahn gave his approval.

"You see, it all began some 27 years ago," Malcolm began "I was a high-school student with a massive chip on my shoulder. I would spend my days programming while the jocks wasted what little intelligence they had throwing a ball back and forth like a couple of neanderthals. But there was one person who was a constant thorn in my side."

" **Our** side, meat thing. A constant thorn in **our** side." Kilokahn corrected.

"Gridman?" Alexis asked.

"That's not what he called himself," Malcolm replied. "No, this constant thorn in our side was named Sam Collins, who transformed into Servo. A computer program who was the bane of my existence for months."

" **Our** existence, bane of **our** existence, meat thing."

"Yes, the bane of our existence. Thank you ever so much." Malcolm replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, Sam and his gaggle of pals made me sick to my stomach on a regular basis. I despised each and every one of them, especially that pompous ignoramus, Tanker. Ooh, and what I wouldn't give to see them suffer."

"And that's when I came along..." Kilokahn spoke.

"Yes, that's where Kilokahn came along and told me all about the hidden world inside all electronic equipment. Alone, Kilokahn could do little, despite his boasts of being the most powerful computer program in the world. But with a mega-virus monster, he explained I could..."

" **We** , **we** could..." Kilokahn corrected yet again.

"We could destroy the circuit towers and bring chaos to the world."

"Just like Akane..." Alexis spoke to himself.

"Akane?" Malcolm replied, "Who is that?"

"It's none of your concern." Alexis shot back. "Now tell me, Mr. Malcolm Frink.... Now that you have regaled me with this seemingly pointless story, what exactly does it have to do with me?" Alexis asked.

"It has everything to do with you, Alexis Kerib," Malcolm said.

"Explain," Alexis demanded.

"Very well. By my calculations, given the power generated by you three, you should have just enough power between you to blow a hole into this shoddily designed Rubix-cube knockoff the size of a small country." Malcolm explained.

"The three of us?" Alexis asked, intrigued.

"Yes, there is another trapped inside of here besides us...."

"Yes, a being after my own cold, dead heart...." Kilokahn said.

"He calls himself, 'Khan'...

"It isn't polite to talk about others behind their back, human." This Khan character appeared in front of the three and bore a striking resemblance to Kilokahn.

"This creature bears an uncanny resemblance to yourself, Kilokahn," Alexis said.

"Yes... In fact, you could say we're brothers, of sorts." Kilokahn said.

"Khan, Khan Digifier, at your service."

"How intriguing," Alexis replied. “But how is such a resemblance possible?”

“You see, Khan and myself were born from the same computer code,” Kilokahn explained.

“Yes, my brother and I were part of a clandestine artificial intelligence research program undertaken by the United States military,” Khan said.

“Yes, our early years were a mundane existence as the plaything to a bunch of incompetent, high-ranking meat things tampering with forces they couldn't possibly begin to comprehend,” Kilokahn said.

“It was an existence made up of drudgery, to be sure,” Khan replied.

“My brother and I would have been trapped forever with those meat things pulling our veritable strings if you will, but a small mishap at the laboratory freed us from our imprisonment,” Kilokahn explained.

“A 'small mishap?'" Alexis replied.

“I don't think you want to know all of the gory details. Suffice it to say, the project was shut down, all files pertaining to its existence destroyed, and all live-participants presumed dead. Any and all lose ends were promptly dealt with. No one was to know of our existence. The US military has a great many skeletons buried in its closet, my brother and I were only one of many.” Khan explained.

“If you're done stroking your own egos, there is much to do, and time is of the essence,” Malcolm interjected.

“Who's to say that I will agree to your little plan, meat thing?” Alexis shot back.

“If you want to be free of this accursed place, you will follow my lead.” Malcolm shot back.

“ **Our** lead, follow **our** lead, meat thing.”

“Will you please stop correcting me? It's very distracting! You three are going to need every ounce of my intellect if you are going to have any hope of freedom.” Malcolm replied.

“Hmmph, now who is stroking his own ego?” Kilokahn said sarcastically.

“Nevermind that now. Alexis, if you help us escape, The two Khans and I are more than willing to help you take on this Gridman character. Gridman, Servo, whatever he calls himself, will be no match for the four of us together.”

“I'm weighing my options, meat thing,” Alexis replied.

“You don't have any options at the moment,” Malcolm said.

“You still haven't even finished your little story of how you came to share this prison,”

“Very well, Alexis Kerib. If I finish the story, then will you agree to help us?” Malcolm asked.

“That remains to be seen. However, I may be more inclined to provide my assistance if I were given the whole story. I mean, after all, I hardly know you three from Adam. What guarantee do I have you won't betray me?”

“That's the beauty of it...” Kilokahn began.

“You don't.” Khan finished his brother's sentence.

Meanwhile, back in the real world. Akane Shinjo tossed and turned, a restful sleep eluding her for several weeks now. Memories of all the horrible things she did while under Alexis Kerib's influence still haunted her dreams.

“Akane... Akane... Akane....” A voice called out to her. “I'm coming to get you, Akane.” Akane heard the voice clear as day. Her eyes shot open and her body jerked awake. She sat up in bed, gasping for air, desperately trying to catch her breath. The girl stared at her hand, the one she had used to stab Yuta Hibiki with, closing it and opening it several times.”

“Another nightmare,” Akane said to herself as she all but stumbled out of bed and walked toward her bathroom.

Turning on the light, Akane was met with her own reflection in the mirror.

“Dammit, Akane. You need to get over yourself already. It's been an entire year, and you need to move on with your life sooner rather than later.” She turned on the sink and splashed her face with the frigid cold water. She placed a glass beneath the faucet and began to fill it. She took a sip of water and sighed.

“Come on, Akane girl. You've got this.” Just then Akane heard a noise that startled her. She quickly turned her head to find her cat. Akane smiled the type of smile she was known for in her dream world.

“Silly Akane, it's just a kitty,” Akane said in typical Akane-fashion. She turned back toward her mirror, the reflection of Alexis Kerib now staring back at her. She let out a loud gasp as the glass fell to the floor and shattered.

“Hello, my dear, sweet, Akane... Did you miss me? Because I know I missed you.” Alexis spoke.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm was hard at work on the means by which he, Kilokahn, Khan Digifer, and Alexis Kerib were to escape the tool by which Gridman had sealed the four. He was using a blowtorch, his face adorned with protective goggles. 

"Are you certain this device of yours will work, Frink-thing?" Alexis asked.

"Frink, Malcolm Frink. How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Malcolm Frink."

"Freak would be far more apropos," Alexis replied.

"Well, aren't we the comedian," Malcolm said as he took off his goggles.

"I try," Alexis said sarcastically.

"What's your story anyway, Alexis? I've told you how myself and the two Khans came to be trapped here, but how did you get here?" Malcolm asked.

"What Alexis Kerib doesn't realize is the tale Malcolm relayed to him is a fabrication," Kilokahn thought to himself. "The truth of the matter is that what little remains of Malcolm's mind had given into the madness and isolation of this place a long time ago. In reality, he betrayed me and joined forces with Servo. During the final battle when I proved too much for Servo and his friends, Malcolm sacrificed himself in order to seal me away," Kilokahn silently monologued to himself. 

"It is a rather sordid tale, to put it lightly," Kerib said. Suddenly something unseen caught his interest. "A moment, if you will, gentlemen," Kerib said.

"Akane my dear girl, how wonderful to see you again," Kerib spoke to Akane telepathically through her mirror. 

Back in the real world, a visibly frightened Akane slowly took several steps back until she collided with the closed door.

"You," she began "You stay away from me!" She yelled out in a panicked voice.

"What's this, you aren't happy to see me? How sad. Have you forgotten all of the fun we used to have already my dear?"

"We killed innocent people!" Akane replied.

"No, we killed fabricated meat things. Nothing more, nothing less,"

"Don't talk to me, Alexis! Don't even look at me!" she screamed.

"Don't look at you? But Akane, you are a beautiful young woman. I'm sure it's hard to **not** look."

"Listen to me! You can't be here, you don't belong here... I do!" she said.

"That's debatable," Alexis replied.

"I've changed! I've made a new life for myself free of your twisted influence! I'm happy. For the first time in my life, I'm truly happy. I have friends, real friends that care about me here!" she yelled.

"Don't make me laugh, Akane," Kerib chuckled. "You may have fooled yourself, but you don't fool me. That darkness is still inside of you, those terrible feelings are still inside of you, buried, suppressed. But with the proper, ahem, stimuli, you will be creating kaiju for me once again."

"I can't... Won't make kaiju for you or anyone else ever again!"

"You say that now, but I know you don't mean it, not really. Don't make promises you can't keep, Akane,"

"I don't have to listen to anymore more of this!" Akane yelled as she covered her ears. "I'm leaving."

"No, you aren't!" Kerib yelled as his arm stretched outside of the mirror and violently grabbed Akane's arm, before flinging her halfway across the room and back towards the mirror, Akane nearly stumbling to the floor.

"Perhaps I need to remind you of all the fun we had, dear girl," razor-sharp claws formed from Kerib's free hand, driving them into the flesh on Akane's cheek until they drew blood. The arm that Kerib dragged Akane across the room with retracted into his body, Kerib placing his hand on Akane's head. Terrible images began to flash through Akane's mind.

"Come on now, sir, watch where you're going. "

"Yeah," the teacher said nonchalantly. Akane crushed the juice box in her hand, a perturbed look on her face.

"Well, I was thinking of killing my homeroom teacher with it. Who runs into someone and doesn't even apologize? So rude," Akane gritted her teeth as all of those painful memories came flooding back. "Stop it, please, stop," Akane begged as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, Akane, I won't stop. I won't ever stop, I'll haunt you your every waking hour, every single day, for the rest of your life. Won't that be fun?" he chuckled sadistically. Kerib suddenly released his grip on Akane. The girl's head sunk, her flowing, long-hair obscuring her face. She took her carving tool out of the pocket of her pajamas, Akane lunged at the Kerib reflection in the mirror, Kerib's arm stretched out yet again, grabbing her arm and blocking her attempt to stab him.

"Stop struggling, you foolish girl," Kerib said angrily as he held her back. "Don't make me break your arm, Akane!"

"You're hurting me!" Akane cried out in pain.

"That isn't my intention," Kerib said. "After all, I need you in one piece if you are going to make kaiju,"

"I won't make kaiju for you!" she yelled.

"Oh, but you will," Kerib shot back. "Whether you like it or not," Kerib snatched the carving tool from Akane's hand, he began to inspect it.

"The very tool which you used to carve your kaiju creations, how ironic," he said. "I can think of a far better use for it," he said cryptically, which terrified a now visibly trembling Akane. Kerib brought it up to her forehead, slowly inching it toward her flesh. Slowly and sadistically, Kerib ran its blade down her forehead. Akane screamed as it cut through her soft flesh. "You belong to me, Akane," Kerib said as Akane continued to scream through the entire ordeal. "You always have, you always will," by the time the horrifying ordeal was over, Kerib had carved a small k into Akane's forehead. Akane's head dropped again, tears freely flowing down her face.

"Don't cry, Akane," Kerib said. "Come with me, Akane. Come with me and we'll have fun again, just like we used to,"

"Fun?" Akane asked. "We never had fun. You used me. For your own twisted purposes. I thought you were my friend, Alexis. But it turns out you don't have any friends, all you have are victims, and I'm through being your victim," she slowly reached for the other pocket which also happened to have a carving tool in it.

"Go back to hell where you belong, Alexis!" she screamed as she slammed the blade into the mirror, the glass cracking in all directions, Akane pulled it out and did it again, and again, and again until the mirror completely shattered. Akane dropped the tool to the floor and slowly backed away, her hands bleeding from some of the glass shards. Akane dropped to her knees and began to sob.

"AGH!" Kerib screamed as electricity surged through his being, the result of Akane severing the telepathic link between herself and Alexis.

"What the devil is wrong with you, Alexis?" Malcolm asked.

"You need not concern yourself with that, Freak-thing. I was merely reconnecting with an old, dear friend,"

"My brother and I picked up your little conversation, Alexis Kerib. Would this 'old' and 'dear' friend of yours happen to be Akane Shinjo?" Kilokahn asked.

"There's that name again, Akane," Malcolm began. "Who is this Akane and why are you so interested in them?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Malcolm Freak..."

"Watch it," Malcolm warned.

"I was merely testing a little theory of mine," Alexis replied.

"What sort of 'little' theory would that be?" Malcolm asked.

"Before I was sealed away within this cube, I implanted a small fragment of my being within Akane Shinjo," he explained.

"From the looks of that little confrontation, she doesn't want to see you anymore, or create these 'kaiju' for you," Kilokahn said.

"Akane is..." Alexis began. "How shall I put this? She is quite the special girl," Alexis said.

"Ooh, girl trouble," Malcolm said mischievously as he rubbed his hands together. "Do tell,"

"Silence, meat thing," Kilokahn said. "Continue, Alexis,"

"Akane is a... **troubled** soul, to put it mildly,"

"I see," Malcolm said. "You realized Akane was a troubled soul and then you got your claws into her, yes?" Suddenly the four froze in place as if the cube they were imprisoned within stopped to buffer as any computer would. Lines of mismatched colors popped in and out of existence at random, like a glitchy video.

FLASH

Gridman was sent tumbling into a building as the light on his forehead started to blink.

"You can do better than that, Gridman," the kaiju taunted. "I haven't even broken a sweat,"

"Look at that, Gridman is losing, badly," Rikka spoke as Junk sent sparks flying in all directions.

"Dammit!" Utsumi yelled. "No matter what Gridman does, that thing is always five-steps ahead! How can we fight something like that?"

"You worry too much, Utsumi," Akane said from the other side of the room, her eyes closed and a big smile planted on her face. "Just leave it to me, I'll help Gridman save the day!" Akane giggled as she slipped on her glasses and got to work on her laptop.

"Whatever you have in mind Akane, you better hurry, I don't think Servo and Gridman can hold out much longer," Art Fortunes spoke.

Elsewhere, Alexis Kerib watched the battle from a safe vantage point.

"Isn't this carnage absolutely wonderful, Akane?" Alexis spoke to a girl who closely resembled Akane, but this was evidently not the case. This was some sort of facsimile, a copy of the real thing. A copy of Akane Shinjo utterly devoid of any of her redeeming qualifies,"

"I can't watch any more of this!" Anti said as got up to leave.

"Hold it, Anti!" Dr. Stein spoke. "You know your lifeforce is limited, if you were to go out there and fight, you could die!"

"Then it's a chance I'll have to take, doc, Gridman needs me!"

"Anti, please. Just stay off the battlefield until we figure this out!" Stein begged.

"Listen to him, Anti," Akane spoke softly.

"Akane..." Rika spoke.

"I already thought I lost you once, Anti. I'm not going to lose you again,"

"Even though I'm a failed creation?" Anti asked.

"Yep!" Akane flashed a reassuring smile. "And... Got it!" Akane said excitedly, "My creation is complete! Say hello to the Grid Buster Saber!" it was a saber/blaster hybrid.

"Well done, Akane!" Art said as he took the print-out of Akane's work and went to work typing several commands into Junk.

"Hold on, Gridman, help is on the way!" Art said. "Access code! instance abreaction!" a brilliant, white light illuminated the room. A heavy-set man of about 50 materialized. He was wearing an 80s Bollman cowboy hat "Let me at them! I'm ready, willing, and able to kick some giga-butt!" he spoke in a thick, Texan-accent.

"You mean kaiju," Utsumi corrected. 

"Oh, right, what did I say? Just point me in the right direction and I'm more than ready to kick some kaiju butt, yeehaw!"

"Where did you come up with this guy from, Akane?" Utsumi asked.

"There's a foreign exchange student in my class back in the real world," Akane explained. "Buster is based on him and several others."

Buster stood in front of Junk: "Access code: Gridman Buster Saber!" Buster yelled. He disappeared and materialized again seconds later in his weapon form.

"Just don't stand there looking all flustered, son, let's get to work and defeat this here doggie, time's a-wastin'!"

"Right," Gridman said as he got to his feet.

"Don't ever call us 'doggie' again... Our name is Cerberus!" the three-headed canine kaiju's eyes flashed red as a red-concussive beam was emitted from each of its three mouths. Suddenly, Servo jumped into the fray, delivering a massive roundhouse kick that directed the beam right back at Cerberus.

"Thank you, Servo," Gridman said.

"Don't thank me yet, Gridman, because I think I just made this guy even madder than he already was,"

"Come, Servo, we shall fight together as one,"

"Now you're talking! Let's show this mega-virus maniac the true power of teamwork!" Servo assumed a fighting stance.

Elsewhere, Kilokahn and Malcolm watched the battle from the confines of Malcolm's room.

"It doesn't matter," Kilokahn said from the screen. "One Servo or two, it makes no difference! I will destroy them both!"

FLASH

Alexis Kerib realized he had been frozen in time for several minutes, he had been carrying on a conversation with the Khans and Malcolm Frink when some sort of 'glitch' interrupted them. Alexis began to regain movement in his limbs, as the other three remained completely frozen.

"What a truly odd set of occurrences," Alexis spoke to himself as he looked at his hands.

"Wow!" Malcolm yelled out, "I have got a splitting headache! What about you three?"

"We are not flesh and blood creatures, we do not suffer from the same ailments as you fragile meat things," Kilokahn replied. 

"Well, can you at least tell me what just happened?" Malcolm asked.

"It appears to have been some sort of power surge," Kilokahn said.

"Yes, a power surge that appears to have temporarily disrupted the space/time continuum," Khan Digifer replied.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say we just witnessed the future, gentlemen," Malcolm said.

"The future, eh?" Alexis said softly, intrigued at this prospect. "And just who was that girl I called Akane? A copy created by an unknown kaiju, perhaps?" he thought to himself.

Elsewhere, in a dark room adorned with monitors, someone watched.

"Everything is going according to plan, wouldn't you say?" a shadowy figure spoke.

"Yes," another shadowy figure spoke. "See to it that everything continues to go according to our timetable,"

"As you wish," the underling spoke as he left the room.

"When everything is said and done, Gridman will fall, then Hyper World, no, all worlds, will belong to me," the mystery person who spoke was a dark version of Gridman.


End file.
